Wrong Place, Right Time
by discoballmind
Summary: [Walked into the wrong dorm AU] Dexter accidentally walks into Sparrow's dorm room and makes himself at home before realizing that it's not his room at all. The situation that follows is interesting to say the least. [Very Minor Dexrow] [Oneshot]


**Hello everyone! I've been writing a lot lately and I'm really excited to be publishing a lot more stories! Here's a Oneshot I started awhile ago with the idea that Dexter gets to hear a private performance from Sparrow and is starstruck when he finds out how good Sparrow is. I hope you all enjoy it and remember to favorite and leave a review! ~DiscoBallMind**

* * *

**Wrong Place, Right Time**

"I'm telling you Hunter; I'm gonna fail Advanced Wooing. I can't woo a single maiden if my life depended on it!" Dexter Charming huffed. He wasn't very great when it came to flirting or talking to girls in general. Getting tongue-tied was a common side-effect when he spoke to the opposite gender, but he did consider himself lucky, at least when he got tongue-tied he didn't turn into a frog.

His roommate, Hunter Huntsman strode beside him, listening to his complaints and nodding his head in semi-false agreement. (Hunter was already in a relationship and wasn't even enrolled in Advanced Wooing) Although Hunter was a rebel and Dexter was a royal, the two were very close friends and spent much of their day together. The library was a common hangout spot for them, as it was secluded, quiet and generally empty most days (No one necessarily liked being around the mean step-librarians). The pair was just leaving the library after a hard study session and were now heading back to their dorm to relax.

"Just do your best and I'm sure you'll be fine Dex." Hunter reassured. As they neared their dorm, Hunter suddenly remembered he was supposed to rendezvous with his girlfriend in the woods today and had to think of an excuse on the spot. "I, uh, think I forgot something in the library, gotta go!" As much as Hunter hated lying, he couldn't risk his secret with anyone at all, his relationship was a secret after all. He knew that if word got out that a rebel and a royal were dating the school would be in uproar. So he rushed off, leaving a confused Dexter alone.

"Oh-" Dexter started, but Hunter had already turned the corner and was out of sight. "Okay then." He mumbled to himself. Dexter kept on towards his room, so deep in thought that he didn't even notice when he passed it and went to the room 2 doors down instead. He turned the doorknob and walked in, making himself at home immediately, kicking off his shoes and taking off his jacket. "Strange," He thought to himself absentmindedly. "I coulda sworn we locked that door when we left." He shrugged off the thought as he carried his backpack to the couch. He was still completely oblivious to the fact that this was not his room at all.

Dexter put all of his focus into his homework, especially his Advanced Wooing homework. He was so deep in thought he almost didn't hear the door open. He didn't even bother to look up either, he just said a quick greeting and went right back to studying.

"Hunter?" The voice came back. "I'm not Hunter." A very confused Sparrow Hood turned the corner into the living area and stared questioningly at Dexter. "Uh, whatcha doin in my dorm?" He questioned. Dexter was as confused as Sparrow was. He squinted at Sparrow and tilted his head to the side.

"_Your_ room? This is _my_ room." He stated surely. Sparrow just laughed at him. He pointed at a green guitar propped up against the corner of the room.

"So that's your guitar?" Sparrow laughed again. "Your room is 2 doors down you dork." Sparrow chuckled in an affectionate manner. "Wait," Sparrow snapped his fingers together and grinned. "I bet this was all a plan to hang out with me, wasn't it? I mean I know I'm a soon-to-be rockstar but you didn't have to do all this to hang around with me." He rambled off in a pompous but joking tone. This time it was Dexter who laughed.

"Well I guess you got me there." Dexter said sarcastically as he picked up his books. "But really, I totally thought this was my room, I dunno how I got them mixed up, I'm sorry. I'm gonna go find my _actual_ room now." Sparrow watched him stand up and get his things together, but then he got an idea.

"What's the rush? Sit down! Let me play my new track for you!" He wanted to play for an audience and, well, this was about the best he could get.

Dexter almost argued, but when he saw the look of pure joy in Sparrow's eyes, he decided that he could take a break and entertain Sparrow with his presence. By the way he was rushing around and setting up, Dexter thought this might have been the first time Sparrow had an audience for a performance.

He was correct, this was Sparrow's first solo performance. He felt the sweat on his palms and his brow from the initial nervousness, but overall he was extremely excited to have an audience to play for, even if it was just one person. "I wrote it myself." He added as he plugged in his amp and messed with his chords. "Alright, ready?" Dexter nodded and Sparrow began to count off slowly.

He smiled and closed his eyes as he began to fiddle with the strings. A soft rock melody floated in the air and filled the room. The chords and riffs bounced off the walls. A chill went down Dexter's spine; Sparrow was good, really _really_ good. After a minute or two of soft, mellow chords, Sparrow picked it up and played quicker and as he did, he began to sing. Sparrow's singing voice was completely different from his loud and somewhat obnoxious speaking voice. It was soothing, like a long forgotten memory and Dexter could feel every word he was saying in his heart.

Sparrow was singing a love song, which seemed out of character, but seemed to fit him so well at the same time. He cooed out a beautifully haunting chorus and met Dexter's gaze. The two looked at each other momentarily before Sparrow broke the stare, blushing and embarrassed. The song finished out with a long guitar solo that faded out into silence.

Dexter couldn't deny that he was impressed. He clapped hard for Sparrow and then stood and gave him a standing ovation. "Sparrow that was AMAZING!" Dexter exclaimed. Sparrow blushed, flustered that Dexter liked the song so much.

"Thank you, I've been working on it for a long time. I'm really glad you liked it." He had a smile a mile wide plastered on his face as he accepted Dexter's compliments.

"That was so fantastic Sparrow I never knew you could sing so well!" He was simply awestruck at Sparrow's talent. He praised him again and again until he remembered that he had things to do. "Oh!" Dexter said looking at his watch. "I have to get going, I have so much work to do, I'm so sorry." Dexter threw his bag over his shoulder and slipped back on his shoes quickly.

Sparrow followed him to the door and opened it for him. "Thanks for coming, well breaking in actually, but you know what I mean. I'm glad you stayed and watched me perform, not many people really listen to my music." He said with a twinge of sadness in his voice.

Dexter smiled. "It was my pleasure. Do you think I could hear you perform again, this time without, you know, breaking in?"

"Of course, that would be awesome!" Sparrow said quickly. He couldn't believe that someone had not only liked his music but wanted to hear more of it.

Dexter walked towards his room still smiling. He couldn't wait to see Sparrow again.

Sparrow closed the door after Dexter had walked away, and he leaned against the it. "Somebody actually liked my music..." Sparrow said to himself. He felt a glow in his stomach and he couldn't help but smile. "I'm gonna have to write all new material!" He exclaimed and he immediately went to work on his next songs for his next private performance for Dexter.


End file.
